


Protect Him

by Lavieannie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Viserion is a lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavieannie/pseuds/Lavieannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa take a ride on Viserion and promises are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Him

Sansa never thought she would be here. She never thought this would happen to her. It felt like a dream, an enchantment. This never happened in reality, especially not her reality.

How can it be a dream when she can so clearly feel the wind tangling with her hair? Can feel strong arms around her; gripping her tightly like their lives depended on it. When she can see further than the eye can reach, the expansive north below her with the clouds and sky around her. Sansa knows this was not a dream, not when the roar of the beast beneath her nearly deafens and the fire of the dragon rumbles from within and vibrates through her entire body. Viserion roars and breathes out flames that melt the white clouds around them and brighten the sky with gold, red and orange.

“We should be able to land soon!” shouts the voice behind her.

Sansa twists her neck to look behind and smiles, her heart beating faster at the sight of her beloved. It surprises Sansa that even though she is riding on the back of a dragon, a beast that was once thought to have been gone forever from this world, it is the sight of the man that she loves that makes her catch her breath and belly drop. She doesn’t think she will ever be used to being in love, in true love. For she loved Jon Snow with her entire being and she knew he loved her in return.

Jon grins at her and holds the reigns to his dragon tighter as he pulls Viserion to the direction of the meadow below them. Sansa grips his arms and closes her eyes as she feels the dragon dive down towards the earth, barely avoiding the surrounding trees and rocks. Nevertheless she knows she has nothing to fear since Viserion and Jon are attuned to each other and know what the other thinks and feels before they even know it themselves.

They land safely and Sansa opens her eyes to a field of snow and barren trees. Jon easily slides off Viserion’s back and as soon as he’s safely able, he gently lifts Sansa off and places her on the ground. Sansa looks up at the dragon and lifts up her hand to Viserion’s wings and she softly strokes the cream scales.

“To think I was so afraid of her,” she sighs as she continues stroking the wings of a beast that has ravaged armies of men and ships, “She is so peaceful now.”

Jon chuckles and takes hold of Sansa’s other hand. She noticed that whenever Jon was near her, he always had to have a hold of her somehow, whether it is holding the back of her dress when they were in council meeting or curling her hair around his fingers when they were in bed together. “I remember the first time you saw Viserion. You screamed and fainted. I would’ve thought after seeing an army of the dead that nothing could faze you but no, a dragon was enough to make the Lady of Winterfell shriek.” He teased, pulling her forward until she was in his arms.

“Stop teasing me.” Sansa pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath white in front of her face exactly like the steam that floats from Viserion’s mouth. “That was a long time ago. Besides Viserion and I share a secret now. We are best of friends.”

“Best of friends, really? Ahh, now you have to tell me what your secret is. Viserion is a part of me; she will tell me at some point, so you might as well just let me know now.”

Sansa shook her head. “No, a lady must have some secrets and Viserion has promised me she won’t tell. It is between me and her.” Sansa looked over to where Viserion was now curled up on the grass, melting the snow and staring at them with her golden eyes. Sansa smiles and remembered what she whispered to Viserion last night, just after Jon had left them alone to talk to some soldiers about weaponry or stock.

“You have to look after him, Viserion.” She whispered to the dragon. “You have to protect him against the horrors over the Wall. He must come back to me. Jon is all I have. Please.” The way that Viserion looked at her then, as if she could see straight into Sansa’s heart and feel what Sansa was trying to convey. Sansa knew then that Viserion understood and would keep her promise. She knew Jon was safe as long as Viserion was around him.

Sansa looked back at Jon and cupped his cold cheek. “You are everything to me. Everything. You will come back to me after this war is finished and we will live the rest of our lives together.”

Jon nodded his head and bent down until their lips were nearly touching. “Aye, I will come back. I promise.”


End file.
